The present disclosure relates to intermediate transfer units and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for collecting scattered toner.
A general image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum as an image carrier, a charging device, an exposure device, a developing device, and a transfer device, wherein an image formation process (charging, exposure, development, and transfer) is performed on the photosensitive drum to form a toner image on a recording medium.
If the toner flowability or the amount of charge on toner particles decreases, the toner becomes less likely to adhere to the photosensitive drum, so that toner scattering may occur to contaminate the interior and exterior of the image forming apparatus or the toner may fall onto an image to cause an image defect.